Cunfusions
by The Evil Sorcerous
Summary: A little bit of Ginny/Draco , all Hermione/Ron , and some new characters...a surprise in the 4th chapter! this is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first ever fictional story!!!!! Erm, I think it should be rated PG 13, for some 'snogging' and cussing. This is a Draco/Ginny , Harry/Hermione fic. I need your honest opinion, so if you have neopets neomail me at theunknownface , or IM me at LawrenceAngel07 OR TheUnknownFace13. Thanks a bunch! ~*~*~*~*~*~Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sighed. As if being a 16 year old girl was hard enough, Harry just *had* start a fight about the up coming quidditch match, about how she didn't get enough practice in lately.(she became one of the three chasers on her team, the others were Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown). Again. She laid her head back onto the dark red couch in front of the fire in the Gryiffindor commonroom. Damn.. she thought outloud. She felt extremely stupid just now, talking to herself. The painting of Godric Gryffindor, poised above the fire place mantle, made her feel as if she was being watched. A finished three-scroll essay on 'How Muggles have Advanced' which was due the following morning, lay beside her.  
  
Ron walked in, slightly red in the face with a bruise forming on his cheek. His hair was a bit ruffled up and his shirt was torn. He sat down next to her. Hermione stared at him with concern. "What happened to you?!" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy. If Goyle hadn't been there, I would've killed the bugger, but than again, It's hard to throw a punch when there's a fat a -" He was cut off by the entrance of his sister, Ginny. She squealed with delight and sat down on another red chair. She grinned as she took out her quill and began her transformation assignment.  
  
"Hello, Gin. What're you so happy about..?" Ron asked , tilting his head to the side , a look of curiosity sketched upon his face. As an older brother , he felt the need to know every single thing about his little sister's life. Or simply, being a rather nosy git. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I bet I know!" Hermione exclaimed "Gin," she said , "is this about a guy?" At this, Ron's whole face froze with a look of horror and he turned a ghostly shade oh white.  
  
He barely whispered, "Virginia Weasley, you're too young!" Hermione snorted at that and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't too young to date you at 15, was I , Ronald dearest?" Hermione said , eyes twinkling. She had made a point to Ron, who looked absolutely terrorized at the fact that his girlfriend was going down right against what he said. Hermione ignored his shocked face and turned back to Ginny. "So.." she implored. "Who is the fellow? What house is he in? Do I know him?" Hermione was shaking with excitement, like every girl does when talking about a crush. Ginny smiled weakly and put a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, you know him. But I'm sort of tired, so i'll..go to sleep." was all Ginny could say before she walked up the winding stairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, and felt instant pity. He didn't want his only sister to meet a boy and eventually..Do the things He and Hermione did. He felt snogging was better for her to do when she was oh, 30. "Ron.."  
  
"She can't have found a boyfriend! Not yet, not today! Mum'll kill her!! Heck, I'll kill her!" Ron yelled. Most of the color was back to his face by now, as they were turning a shade of red not mentioned even in a pack of 64 crayola crayons box. Hermione had never seen him so angry. There were no words to describe the look of disappointment and anger his face held. Ron got up and paced about the room, muttering unmentionable words. Hermione sighed.  
  
Trying to calm Ron down is like asking Voldemort to spare your life. Impossible. " .... but Ron! Honestly, she's not going to fall for a murderer, or a psycho, or a rapist!" argued Hermione. She was growing quite tired of arguing, first Harry, now Ron. She hated it more than anything, having her best friends fighting with her. Ron continued pacing. She sat there for a few more minutes thinking, and than finally stood up. "Ron, I'll talk to her. You stay here and pace."  
  
Ron smiled weakly and sat down. "Thanks Herm," was his reply. She watched him sit back down, glancing at his face. It was amazing at how tired a 16 year old boy can look.  
  
So she slowly walked up the red carpeted staircase, and knocked on the girls' door.  
  
Ginny opens her eyes. "Come in Hermione!" The other girl opens the door about 7 inches and sticks her head in.  
  
"Let's talk Gin." she says simply. Hermione walks into the red carpeted room with gold walls and sits at the foot of Ginny's four-poster. "Come on, tell me who you fancy!" Hermione said, grinning girlishly. She LOVED talking about boys. Harry even once said she was good at making people give up their most inner thoughts, feelings, and secrets. Gin looked at her seriously and said, "if you tell Ron, I will personally make sure you rot in hell for all eternity." She wasn't joking.~ ~+*MEANWHILE, Ron Weasley puts his ear to the door and listens to the whole conversion*+~ ~  
  
Hermione promised, she wasn't the type to just blabber out everything personal she was told. Ginny whispered into her ear, "..Draco Malfoy"  
  
Hermione fell right over backward and toppled onto the floor. She seemed to be choking on air as she tried to yell at Ginny, and when she did, Ginny was strongly reminded of when her mom sent Ron a howler in his second year. She didn't think Hermione could be so loud.  
  
"VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY, I REFUSE YO LET YOU HAVE ANY EMOTIONAL FEELINGS FOR DRACO MALFOY BECAUSE HE IS git from hell --" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. A loud thumping interrupted her, as Ron fainted and fell down the few steps when he heard the name, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny groaned and Hermione put her head in her hands. The situation couldn't possibly get worse. Ginny jumped off her bed and ran to see how badly he was hurt, Hermione followed her. Ron lay sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, he was breathing, but through her salty tears , Ginny couldn't see that. She practically flew down the stairs and sobbed miserably, thinking her brother was dead. " Oh my gosh Hermione, I've killed him!!!" Ginny screamed at her, tears were flowing freely now.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but spoke softly to her , "Ginny, stop. he's just unconscious. NOT DEAD! Come on, we'll take him to see madam Pomfrey." Ginny agreed and they carried Ron up to the infirmary.(or however you wanna spell it)  
  
Ginny, feeling considerably better, walked with Hermione to the library. As they passed the familiar portrait of some of the past Headmasters, they caught up with Dean Thomas. Hermione quickly gave him the story on what happened, and to her suprize, he burst out laughing. Ginny gocked at him horror. "What the HELL is so funny?!" she screamed at him. Ginny stood facing him with her hands on her hips, eyes ablaze. Hermione thought she looked like a very mature teenage girl who just happened to be extremely 'angry' at him. Dean thought she looked hilarious. He didn't tell her this, of course.  
  
Ginny gave up on talking sense into him and walked away.  
  
A few days later, Ron woke up to find himself surrounded by get well cards. (it's amazing how fast news gets around at Hogwarts) He sat up in bed, and regretted it. He had a nasty bump on the back of his head, and it looked as though his arm were broken. I'll kill Him. I'll kill her too...how can she possibly 'love' such an ass?Ron took a deep breath. He got off the white- sheeted thin-matressed hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey went ballistic when she saw him head out of the office. after several more check ups all around his body, she finally let him go. As he was walking down the hall to get back to the commonroom to yell at Ginny, he turned a corner and bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron punched him furiously on the cheek.  
  
"WHAT THE F'ING HELL WEASLEY!" Draco raged as he stumbled backward from the blow. "I said I was sorry in that letter I wrote while you were in the -- " but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!!" His face was burning red with anger up to the roots of his hair. When Ron Weasley was mad, he was really mad. 'And atleast later,'Ron thought to himself, / I won't have a nagging guilt about punching his lights out.  
  
Draco looked taken aback at first, than sort of amused. " Now..what's this about your sister? I DO NOT have any interest in her what-so-ever, even if she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said curtly. Ron didn't respond right off, but Draco noticed how his whole body became less tense. Than it was as if he just realized what Malfoy had said.  
  
Ron said in a confused voice,"What?!"  
  
Draco sighed. "And once again, Weasley has successfully noted the sarcasm in my voice."  
  
Ron blushed. Draco Malfoy had made him feel ignorant, as he usually did. Ron talked to him again.  
  
"Well, if you ever do fancy her, please don't hurt her. I love her as much as I hate you, so I bloody swear to God that if you mess with her feelings I'll chop off your legs." Ron walked up the staircase to get to the commonroom, and not moments after he was out of sight, Ginny came around the corner. She stared at him.  
  
"Well, hello little Miss Weasley. I just had a wonderful discussion with your brother." he said simply. She gocked at him, horrified.  
  
She barely whispered, "I'll kill him." She turned back and slowly walked out of the castle. Draco followed her.  
  
It was a chilly day at Hogwarts. Snow was falling in little clusters and the sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow over the snow-covered grounds. He saw Ginny leaning against a tree. She looked pale. He walked over to her and took her into his embrace. Tears were welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he whispered sweetly into her ear. His hott breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Ginny looked into his deep, gray eyes. A tear trickled down her rosy cheek. Draco quickly wiped it away with the back of his thumb.  
  
".Don't cry, Gin.." he murmured. "... my love.". 


	2. Chapter 2

She laid her head on his shoulder, he rested his chin on her head. They stood like that for quite some time, each enjoying the presence of the other. They spoke no words, simply held on to each other for heats sake. Ginny let go of his strong embrace.  
  
Ginny looked him over. Could this boy, no, this young man in front of her be the one that had teased her for the past five years? Could the one whose family held a deep hatred for hers actually feel something for her? Love her? She was confused. A tenseful silence fell between them. She gently stroked his cheek. He was cold, she realized. And so was she.  
  
He gazed down at her lovingly. His usual unable to read but angry eyes had been replaced by affectionate intense ones. He took her in his arms and gave her a hungry kiss. This, he thought,must truly be love.  
  
Ginny, who was first somewhat bewildered, gave his kiss back in a doubled almighty passion. She wrapped her hands around his neck as if making a feeble attempt to pull him closer. Draco slinked his arm around her thin waist. Wow she thought. She pushed him away and ran inside.  
  
"Damn!"he cussed outloud.What the hell did I just do? Did I even do that? He sighed heavily and walked inside to get out of the chilly air. He fixed his now messed up hair (as Ginny had run her hands through it) as he looked at his reflection in a nearby suit or armor. He sighed again and walked down the cold hallways to the Slytherin portrait.  
  
"Vampire's Fang," he said blankly as the portrait swung open to reveal the Slytherin commonroom. Vincent Crabbe sat on one the semi stiff green chairs.  
  
"Where've you been, Malfoy?" Crabbe had slimmed down considerably over the past two summers, and he really wasn't that bad looking anymore.  
  
"None of your business." Draco said simply. He walked into the guys' dorm and lay on his four poster. Before long, he fell into a light slumber dreaming of his past and his hazy future. He dreamed of her. The girl he loved. ? But did he love her? Or was his brain simply playing an evil trick on him? Did he, Draco Malfoy, love her? He didn't know, and as he was semi sleeping he didn't really care. He dozed off.  
  
The next morning, the students discovered that they had a day off. The teachers had thought they needed a break because of the known tension in the air. Hermione saw this is a glorious day to study.  
  
"Hermione, no" Harry said in a somewhat bored tone of voice. She was asking him to study.  
  
Hermione, being a very demanding person, said "Fine than. Fail the test. Be thrown out of school. Live your life on the streets and beg for food."  
  
Harry and Dean Thomas burst out laughing.  
  
"Damn," said Dean with a grin pasted on his face, "it's a break Hermione, they're GIVING US a day off of school because we need one. Why don't you use this time to relax?"  
  
Harry agreed with him.  
  
"Fine." she said. Ron came into the commonroom through the portrait and sat down on the blood red couch near Hermione.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hmm..." said Ron amusingly. "Quite talkative, aren't we now?" He wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her cheek affectionately." I love you Herm."  
  
She smiled. "Luv you too, Ron." Harry gagged fakely. He had been through the most difficult times in his life with them, and even though they had been going out for almost a year, he still wasn't quite used to them kissing right there in front of him.  
  
"Damn it..oh look, there's Gin." said Harry as Ginny walked into the commonroom. Harry noticed how pale she looked.  
  
"Gin.."  
  
"What!?" she snapped at him before he finished. She glared at his sad but hurt eyes.  
  
Harry replied slowly,"I was looking for you, where've you been?" He looked down at his knees.  
  
Noticing that he was hurt, she said tenderly,"I was outside looking at the snow. Why've you been looking for me?" As to why one of the people she loved the most would come to look for her made her a bit baffled.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he said simply, though his cheeks were twinged with a light pink. Ginny stared at him curiously. Ron grinned but nobody noticed.  
  
"Oh...well, i suppose we could go in the girls' dorm..and talk." Said Ginny uncertainly.  
  
They walked into the dorm. As they shut the door behind them, Ron burst into hysterical chuckles. Hermione looked at him as if he were ready for St.Mungo's. He probably was.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Hermione asked, meaning to be serious but a smile crept to her face.  
  
"Well.." he started. "Harry is going to tell her that he loves her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...do you think it was as good as the first one? Hmmm personally like the first chapter better, but maybe that's just me. Some people have been absolutely demanding that I finish this chapter , so TA DAA! it's done! Anywayz - thx to Danny, SmilyPaws, PuppyBlank, Aly, sanderaha12, and everyone else that's read it or signed the guestbook! Peace and luv to yeh,  
  
~Me, Da auTHoR~  
  
First Chptr. Next Chptr. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. This is the third chapter, and it should be a little longer than the second. Also a little better! ;) I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have with the others. As you'll soon find out, I've added another character. NOO she is not a new character that will be introduced in any of the real books.(or atleast i don't think she will..) Sorry I took so long! ~ENJOY~ (I've noticed that none of my chapters have titles! i'll fix that starting now)  
  
~+The Newcomer+~  
  
Ginny sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. She looked into Harry's deep green eyes. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "..What do you want to tell me?" She didn't really know why she was whispering, but it seemed appropriate for the serious state of being Harry was in.  
  
"Gin, if I tell you something will you promise not to be mad?" he said rather embarrassingly. He flushed red but his green eyes twinkled childishly as he looked down.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment until she finally nodded slightly.  
  
Harry took hold of her hand slowly. She didn't resist this gesture. "Well, you see Ginny..I'm fond of you. Hell, I love you more than anything in the world. ..I...I just thought you should know." He looked away from her bewildered face blushing furiously, but held her hand tighter.  
  
She was amazed. The guy she had loved since she first saw him at the King's Cross-Station had expressed his love for her. Whoa she thought inwardly.  
  
"Harry..I..,I like you alot ,but I need to think.." she stuttered. She could've killed herself for the pain she brought onto his face. His green eyes wanted to spring with tears, but of course being a guy Harry couldn't bring himself to. He just stared ahead into space. He was sure his heart broke right there next to her.  
  
"Damn.." Harry mumbled. "Ok, Ginny, but when you 'think' come and tell me as soon as you can." and with that he kissed her on the cheek and walked back down the blood red carpeted staircase to the commonroom.  
  
Ginny, oblivious to his inner feelings and paralyzed by his kiss, just sat there and thought.  
  
She thought as he wanted her to.  
  
Over the course of the next week, Ginny ignored both Harry and Draco.  
  
That Friday before lunch, Headmaster Dumbledoor announced," Today, we will have a new student learn with us! She is from one of the well-known school of Beaxbatons! She has already been privately sorted into the Gryffindor house."  
  
Everyone, including the Slytherins, looked around the hall.  
  
A girl with mysterious dark brown eyes and brown hair emerged into the hall through the front door. She seemed to have floated over the floor straight to Dumbledoor. She received stares from every surrounding her, but with confidence that was rare in a 16-year-old girl she did not look down.  
  
"And this," Dumbledoor said as she stood by his side, "Is Miss Venus Wood."  
  
Venus smiled slightly as she looked around at her new fellow classmates. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor house table and sat down next to Harry.  
  
((( A/N If you didn't know, Venus is the Roman name for Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.)))  
  
The other Gryffindors stared at her, all thinking the same thing. Is she related to Oliver Wood?  
  
But nobody noticed harry glancing at her every few minutes before lunch.  
  
After lunch, Hermione and Ginny met Venus at the portrait hole. She didn't seem to know how to open it up.  
  
"Venus, you've got to say a p@$$w0rd.." said Hermione awkwardly.  
  
Venus replied with a kind of boredom, "Yeah, but I've forgotten it. Tell me what it is and I won't have to wait again." Hermione had a mild face of shock, which quickly vanished as she said "Green Flames." The portrait swung open as the three girls walked in.  
  
"Erm, how was your old school?" Ginny asked as each of the girls sat down , other Gryffindors already coming in from the halls to see Venus.  
  
"It was ok I guess. I would've come here except for my parents. They said my brother and I were too close, and that it would be best if we were sent to different schools for awhile. This school is much better." Venus answered to Ginny. she looked around for a bit, and added "This place is quite charming. I shall get used to being here very quickly."  
  
So she was related to Oliver, his little sister in fact.  
  
Harry walked into the commonroom with some difficulty, as it seemed that all of the Gryffindors were inside. To his great surprise, Venus smiled at him. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," he said as he held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
She indeed took it.  
  
"Yes, my Oliver has told me about you. Even said you were an excellent seeker. I guess you're the captain now" she said to him as the others listened.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I am the captain/seeker. But my keeper left this year, and I haven't got a replacement so I'll have to find one."  
  
All was quiet for a moment.  
  
Venus broke the silence.  
  
"Oliver has trained me to become a keeper, as that's the position he played. I'd love to try." The other team members clapped. Most of the house did.  
  
Harry grinned. "Than let's go practice now." She agreed and they set off past the crowd and out of the castle. Some of the snow had melted, an odd thing in the middle of winter.  
  
Harry gave her an extra broom and they started the lessons. Turns out, she was the keeper he had been looking for. She dived for the ball and hit just inches from it being in the whole. They continued doing this until something strange occured.  
  
Out of nowhere, a gust of wind from the east had blown her straight into the post, knocking her off her broom. She landed on the ground, slightly shaken. She stood up as Harry ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?!" he practically yelled at her with a look of concern spread acroos his 16 year old face. She started to reply, but fell forward into his arms. She looked up at him, and suddenly felt his lips upon hers. "He's..he's kissing me!" she thought as she gave him back the kiss. Just than, They heard a yell which was stifled by laughs.  
  
"Hey Harry, you've got a girl now?" asked Ron as he grinned.  
  
harry thought before he replied. "She fell and i caught her."  
  
Ron laughed. "She fell on your lips?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry let go of Venus as he gave Ron a serious glare. He marched angrily up to the castle. Ron continued to chuckle. "I guess he doesn't 'love' Gin anymore. All for the better I 'spose." He awaited for Venus's answer. She stood there, shocked at the fact that she had kissed a boy on the first day, Harry Potter at that. And wasn't Ginny the red haired girl she had met earlier? Ron watched her, oblivious to her inner thoughts and emotions.  
  
(((Venus's P.O.V))  
  
I stared at him. I didn't even know who this guy was! He was really tall, and sort of gangly. His hair was like Ginny Weasley's so I suppose he was her brother..oh no! I'm staring! How impolite is that?  
  
((Ron's P.O.V))  
  
I can't believe Harry just kissed a total stranger, even though she is beautiful. But now maybe Gin will forget about Harry and Malfoy.. I started to get cold, so I asked her to come inside with me.  
  
((Everybody's view. Err, you know what i mean!))  
  
They walked over the snow-white grounds to the castle.  
  
~*~LaTeR~*~  
  
Professer McGonagall talked with Professer Bins and The Headmaster before the open fireplace in the great hall. All the other students were either in the library or their house commonrroms as it was past 8 o'clock. All was quiet peaceful in the castle. Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown were quite happily making out in a a broom closet on the second floor, while Harry Potter was running up to the Gryffindor house. He said the pa$sw0rd and walked in. Several of his fellow house mates sat in the comfy red chairs around the fireplace, all lazily talking about the days events. Hermione looked up from her table in the corner (she had been working on her arithmancy homework).  
  
"Hello Harry," Hermione said to him as he sat down next to her. He rested a head on her shoulder helplessly. She gave him a curious look. ".... Harry?" she asked him uncertainly. "Are you alright?"  
  
He chocked back a faint sob. " No."  
  
She studied his face as he explained to her about Ginny, the kiss he shared with Venus, and life in general. He told her about all his feelings and his confusions about what to do. Hermione, the good friend she was, listened to him with true sincerity. EVEN THOUGH she thought it was a bit odd that he had proclaimed his 'love' to Ginny but than he goes off and kisses a new girl on her first day at school..  
  
Harry sighed to himself as he left Hermione at the oak desk alone in the midst of her thoughts. He stepped into the Boys Dorm just as Professer McGonagall came into the commonroom through the swinging portrait hole door.  
  
"Everybody please sit down and listen to me, as I have a very important announcement to make," the Professer said with a new cheerfulness that could be seen within her dark blue eyes.  
  
Harry sighed angrily and headed back to the room, as did the rest of the students that were within the dorms. He sat down and watched McGonagall intently.  
  
Minerva began excitedly, "As you know students, the Headmaster has been thinking of visiting other schools in order of widening your range of sense and notification of the other young wizards and witches like yourselves."  
  
The students in front of her raised eyebrows of boredom, unsure of what she was talking about. She began to speak again.  
  
"We will take the Gryffindors and Slytherins to Beaxbatons, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be going to Secridencia."  
  
((A/N, it's pronounced sek-ri- (i as in rid)-dense-ci(ci as in shack) ))  
  
They sat there, until they eventually realized what she had said. Cheers erupted from them now, the first years were jumping all around, and a few of the 5th years started surrounding Professer McGonagall in a group hug. This would be the first out of country free trip for most of the students. They might learn a new language, see the beautiful sights of ... well, wherever Beaxbatons was, and even learn new things.  
  
and as the six- and seventh year boys thought, lots of beautiful new girls with incredible accents.  
  
The next day at breakfast, it was clear that the entire student body knew of the upcoming 2 week long trips to the different schools. Conversation about what the school would look like, where it was located , and of course : What would the other students think of them?  
  
Breakfast dragged on a bit longer than it normally would, as Dumbledoor made it a 'free day' to pack and owl their parents and the like. They would be leaving that weekend.  
  
Dean Thomas rambled on as Harry ate his toast. " Where the bloody hell is Beaxbatons? I never got a chance to ask that veela girl..will we have to do homework? Where will we sleep??" Hermione smartly answered as she looked up from her Hogwarts, a History book that she had had since the first year. "Dean, people aren't supposed to know where the schools are! I'm utterly surprised that the headmaster of Beaxbatons will actually let us come.." Hermione continued on as Dean faked an obvious yawn that made Hermione abruptly stop and continue to read.  
  
That Saturday, all the packing and writing to parents was finished. Hermione was having trouble trying to fit a rather large book called The Troubles of Magical Animals into her tote bag. She felt that she was not going to waste away in some foreign place and have her brain cells rot for two weeks. "If I have to be there, I'll atleast bring a couple books along so I can keep up with my studies." as she said it. Ron chuckled at this. Dumbledoor had said they wouldn't need anything, as the Beaxbaton students would be let off from their work too.  
  
"I don't see why you need to bring a 'couple' of books, Hermione." Harry said to her as he eyed her now bulging suitcase with atleast six books in it , not to mention the one she was currently trying to force in.  
  
About an hour later the group of them sat on the ready train for Beaxbatons, the ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on a separate on toward Secridencia.  
  
Though the Slytherins and Gryffindors were two different houses, two different sets of people, they headed toward the same adventure over the hills and what seemed beyond the sun. 


End file.
